


5 Times Clay and Tony Were Caught Making Out... and the 1 Time They Didn't Care

by WellGoodLuckWithThat (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: 5 Times, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WellGoodLuckWithThat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: 'Would you please write a Clony fic where Tony and Clay get caught making out?'





	

**_1 – Ryan Shaver_ **

The first time Clay and Tony get caught making out is unfortunately, by Liberty High’s biggest gossip. It is about a month into sophomore year and so far Clay has managed to avoid being in something scandalous enough to be printed on the pages of the infamous ‘Lost and Found’ zine’, however there was no way he was going to avoid this one. It started about a month ago, this… thing he had with Tony. He couldn’t really put a label on what it was, all he knew was that it was fun and exciting, and Tony sure was a goddamn excellent kisser. So excellent, in fact, that Clay decided that waiting until after school to put his mouth on the other boy was far too long a stretch to go without. 

“You’re so needy.” Tony teases him as Clay pushes him against the dirty blue locker. “Anyone could walk in here y’know?” He protests weakly, unable to deny Clay access to his neck as he kisses his way down his jaw to top of his t-shirt. 

“I don’t care.” Clay responds, before crashing his lips to the other boys', taking great pleasure in the surprised noise Tony makes before responding to the kiss. 

“Oh Clay, Clay, Clay. You really should care.” Ryan’s voice interrupts from the door of the locker room. “You never know who could be listening.” The other boy grins wickedly, smirking at the two with a notepad in his hands. 

Clay stares at him open-mouthed, whilst Tony frowns at Ryan, wondering if this is something he needed to get his brothers involved in to keep the boy quiet. Everyone knew he was gay already, but one word from Clay and he’d do what he needed to do to keep his friend’s sexuality a secret until he was ready. “Ryan…” Clay starts. 

“Oh no, don’t let me interrupt you.” Ryan smiles with a sickeningly sweet tone. “Everyone loves a good coming out story, so the more details I have the better.” 

Tony clenches his fists and casts a glance at Clay, who looks surprisingly calm. “Yeah?” Clay swallows. “What story? All you’ve got right now is a rumour.” 

Tony chuckles at that, and lowers his head. Good old Clay. Ryan’s face drops a bit, as though he hadn’t even thought about how he was going to prove what he had just seen. “Well… I…” He starts, before realising he really didn’t have a story here. “Watch your step, Jensen. Secrets don’t keep forever.” Ryan warns him, before hitching his bag higher on his arm and leaving with a huff. 

“That was close.” Tony mutters, trying not to be bitter that he still had to keep Clay a secret. 

Clay sighs. “Tell me about it.”

**_2 – Jeff Atkins_ **

The second time it happens, whilst humiliating, Clay couldn’t be more grateful that it’s his friend Jeff Atkins who catches them, even if it is in the library. 

“All I’m saying dude, is there must be somebody that you like! When was the last time you had a girlfriend, man? Or… boyfriend?” Jeff questions, subtly trying to let his friend know that if the gay rumours that were currently flying around the school were true, he definitely didn’t care. 

Clay sighs. His romantic history is something he really didn’t want to be thinking about right now, especially given his current situation. “There’s nobody, Jeff. Can we drop this? Focus on your algebra.” He tells him, pointing to the paper in front of them that contained only doodles from his friend. 

Jeff just laughs. “I’ll get it out of you, Jensen, and you know it.” 

Clay just rolls his eyes. “Sure. Now, question 3b says-“

“…-Hey, Clay, can I talk to you for a second?” Tony suddenly interrupts, as if appearing out of nowhere. 

The boy in questions simply stares up at his other friend, unable to focus on the frown he is currently trying to pull off. He is mad at Tony right now, after all. “I’m helping Jeff right now, Tony.” He says bluntly, before turning his eyes back to the work on the table. 

Tony visibly deflates, and Jeff makes a mental note of the tension between the pair. “It’s cool, Clay… if there’s something you guys need to sort out, I can wait.” 

Tony turns to see Clay’s response, which is a small sigh and a crossing of his arms. “What do you want to talk about Tony?” He asks, looking back up at the boy. 

“Really?” Tony asks incredulously. “I mean, _really?”_

At this point Jeff knows something is up with the pair. He grins when he figures it out. “Well, if Clay is fine with you guys talking about your… problem with me here then go ahead.” His grin only gets wider as Clay’s head snaps up to look at him, a look of horror on his face when he realises that Jeff is teasing him about Tony. 

“Clay, I-“ Tony starts but is cut off by Clay getting to his feet and pulling him away from the table by his arm. 

“Not here.” He mutters, yanking the shorter boy behind some of the library shelves and away from Jeff’s stupid grinning face. “What do you want, Tony?” He asks harshly once they are alone. 

Tony’s eyes look sad and Clay hates himself for wanting to make them happier. “I wanted to apologise for the other night. I know that since Ryan you’ve been worried… and I don’t know what this is but… I enjoy being around you, Clay. If us… doing what we are doing is causing problems for our friendship then I don’t think we should carry on.” He explains, his eyes searching his best friend for his reaction. 

The blue-eyed boy just sighs again and relaxes his shoulders. “I’m sorry too, and I think… well I think I agree.” He tells him quietly. “This was supposed to be some fun and it’s all getting a bit serious, y’know?” 

Tony nods sadly. “Yeah, I know.”

“So… friends?” Clay asks hopefully. 

“Always, Clay.” 

The pair stand and stare at each other for a few moments, looking almost wistfully at the other’s mouth and wishing things didn’t have to be so complicated. “We could probably kiss like… one more time or something.” Clay suggests, faking indifference. “To say goodbye or… whatever.” 

Tony smiles slightly. “Yeah, I think we could do that.” 

They look at each other for a few more seconds, before Clay leans in to press a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips, letting the other boy take control with a hand to the back of Clay’s head so he can deepen the kiss, and allow his tongue into his mouth. Clay has his hands fisted into Tony’s infamous leather jacket as the pair lose themselves in the other just one last time. 

“So uhm, I don’t mean to interrupt or anything, but I need to head home.” Jeff’s grin evident in his voice as he breaks the two boys apart, who are now blushing fiercely. Tony stares at the floor, a hand scratching the back of his neck in awkwardness, whilst Clay just stares at Jeff like he can’t quite believe he just got caught making out with his best friend. “See you tomorrow, Clay… unless you’re… y’know… _busy._ ” Jeff laughs as he winks at his pal before turning to head out of the library. 

By the next month, Tony is dating Ryan (much to Clay’s disbelief), and a new girl has caught Clay’s eye. Her name is Hannah Baker. 

**_3 – Clay’s Dad_ **

It’s about half way into senior year when Tony and Clay decide to start seeing each other again properly this time. After spending pretty much 24/7 with Tony, both of them helping each other mourn Hannah and find a way to carry on in the shadow of the mess she left behind, it wasn’t long before they realised that they really needed each other. More than Tony needed Brad, that’s for sure. Whilst it is still early days, they decide they’re going to keep it quiet, what with the drama of the past year and Clay’s developing of his bisexuality, they figured it best to just see how things went. 

“You’re being really quite annoying, y’know that, Tony?” Clay says only half-serious, as Tony flicks another pencil at the working boy. 

Tony laughs then sighs. “I’m bored, Clay. You’ve been doing that all day.” He complains as he rolls onto his front in dramatic frustration. 

Clay just rolls his eyes for what feels like the fiftieth time that morning. “I told you I needed to get it done, it was you who decided to come over anyway.” 

Tony put’s on an exaggerated pout. “You saying you don’t want me here, hm?” He teases as he pretends to be offended, knowing that his oblivious boyfriend wouldn’t catch on to the pretence. 

On cue, the other boy snaps his head up quickly. “Of course I want you here, Tony!” He exclaims. “I’m sorry, I’ll put this away.” He tells him, guiltily packing away his books. 

It’s Tony’s turn to roll his eyes. “I’m messing with you, dude.” He laughs. “Finish your damn paper, then pay me some attention.” The shorter boy demands, before rolling onto his back again and closing his eyes, his hands behind his head on Clay’s bed. 

What Tony hadn’t predicted is the sudden weight of the blue-eyed boy straddling his legs and smiling down at him. “So… you tricked me, huh?” Clay asks, smile dancing in his eyes. 

“’Tricked’ is such an ugly word…” Tony trails off with a laugh as Clay digs him in the side where he knows he is ticklish. “Alright, alright! I tricked you!” He relents when the tickling won’t subside. “Can you blame me?” He grins. 

Clay pretends to think for a moment. “What did you plan on us doing instead?” He questions innocently, that grin still on his face. 

“I can think of a few things…” Tony starts as he raises his head to hover his mouth over Clay’s. “And all of them involve you not talking.” He finishes before pressing his lips to Clay’s, pulling him down with a hand on the back of his head. Clay’s hand finds its way fisted into the other boys’ hair, the other up the side of his shirt as he moans into the passionate kiss. 

“Clay, we’ve talked about this door staying op- okay!” Clay’s dad walks in, swiftly putting a hand over his eyes. “… and that’s why it was closed, right?” He attempts to joke. 

“Dad!” Clay cries, scrambling off of Tony’s lap, who smirks a little as he tries to tame his hair. “Can you and mom not give me like… a little privacy!?” 

His dad removes his hand from his face after checking that it’s safe, and laughs a little. “Well maybe if you’d told us about this development in your relationship status, we wouldn’t think it necessary to check on you when you were with your boyfriend.” He counters smugly. Clay just blushes furiously in response. “Tony, you’re staying for dinner?” 

“Of course.” Tony smiles. “If that’s okay with Clay?” 

Clay frowns at them both. “Well obviously it’s okay! Jeez.” He mutters, folding his arms and missing the matching smirks Tony and his dad give each other. 

“See you down in half an hour, then.”

**_4 – Sheri Holland_ **

By the time Sheri catches them making out, it’s become somewhat of a curse for the pair. It’s a couple of weeks since they’ve been together secretly, and only the boys’ families know they are giving a relationship a proper try when Sheri throws a Spring party at her house to celebrate the break from school. Although parties aren’t really their thing, after much persuasion from Clay, the pair show up to celebrate with the rest of the school. 

They’ve only been there an hour before Tony has had enough. “Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?” Tony calls to Clay over the loud, booming music. “This is giving me a headache.” He adds, scrunching up his nose in disgust at the poppy tune playing on the speakers. 

Clay laughs at him. “Come on then, old man, I’m sure we can find a room for a bit.” He tells him, downing the rest of his drink and pulling Tony towards the stairs. 

“It’s like I can hear myself think again.” Tony says dramatically as they enter a bedroom, presumed to be Sheri’s, and sit down on her bed. 

“You wouldn’t be complaining if it was Joy Division down there.” Clay teases him, settling next to him on the bed so their backs are propped against the wall, thighs touching. 

“Hm. Except it’s not Joy Division, is it?” Tony responds, and the two of them sit in silence for a little while, just enjoying each other’s company. Tony soon rests his hand on Clay’s thigh, causing the slightly younger boy to look at him, eyes wide. Cupping his face gently, Tony slowly plants a kiss onto Clay’s lips, touching them light as a feather. He does this three times, on the fourth pressing slightly harder, continuing to go back in for more and more chaste kisses as he does so. As the kisses get longer, Clay starts to pull back slightly, his eyes half-lidded and breathing fast as he rests his forehead against his boyfriend’s. 

“Last time I was in a situation like this, it didn’t go so well.” He whispers, eyes remaining shut as he tries to block out the painful memory. 

Tony kisses his nose. “Let’s make some new memories, then. Happier ones.” He says, holding Clay’s face in his hands forcing the boy to open his eyes. “She would want you to be happy, Clay.” He tells him sincerely, smiling when Clay nods. 

The boy rests his head against Tony’s again. “I love you.” He mutters quietly, eyes back to closing. He doesn’t give Tony a chance to respond because he’s kissing the stunned look off his face, desperate to pretend it doesn’t matter if the other boy loves him or not. 

Tony of course, knows exactly what he is thinking. He pulls away from Clay and holds his head again. “I love you too, Clay. Never forget that.” 

Clay nods in relief and goes in for another kiss, smiling into it with Tony as it starts to heat up. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry boys! Just needed to change my top… beer stains are gross!” Sheri laughs as she stumbles into the room in her heels, closing her door behind her. The boys look at her in slight shock, wondering if they should do or say anything. “So… when did you guys get together?” She asks sweetly as she checks through her wardrobe for a new top that goes with her outfit. 

Clay coughs awkwardly. “Well we… it’s only been a few weeks really…” 

“Two months.” Tony interjects, grinning at Clay. 

“Right… two months.” Clay corrects, squeezing Tony’s hand. “But the thing is, Sheri… we aren’t really ready to… y’know… tell people?” He hints. 

Sheri turns to face them with her new top in her hands. “Oh no! Don’t worry you guys, your secret is totally safe with me. But y’know… I don’t think people would really care… what with… well y’know the past year and stuff.” She says gently. “Plus… I can’t say I’m too surprised, either.” She smiles. 

Tony laughs at that whilst Clay just blushes. “Yeah well, we’ve had some ups and downs and we’re just seeing how this whole thing works out for now.” He explains. 

“Say no more!” Sheri exclaims. “My lips are sealed! Unlike the pair of you…” She teases. “Feel free to use my room, okay? I’ll change in the bathroom.” Clay is still blushing at the implication of using Sheri’s room, so Tony thanks her for the pair of them. “And guys…” She starts, turning with her hand on the door knob. “You really do make a cute couple.” 

“Uh… thanks, Sheri.” Clay responds awkwardly, hitting Tony when he laughs as Sheri leaves the room. “Shutup, asshole.” 

Tony just continues laughing as he kisses the pout off his boyfriend’s lips. 

**_5 – Tyler Down_ **

True to her word, Clay and Tony’s relationship secret continued to be kept for the majority of senior year, and Clay was grateful that Sheri hasn’t started gossiping. It would be no worse than Ryan’s rumour in sophomore year, but he wanted to come out with Tony on his own terms, and not because of some stupid gossip. Unfortunately, the next person to catch them kissing, would not be so thoughtful of the secret.

“Tony! In your car!? Really!?” Clay laughs when Tony pushes his mouth against his boyfriends, letting his tongue slide effortlessly into his mouth. Clay pushes him back. “What’s brought this on?” 

“I want you.” Tony states simply, before moving back into assault Clay’s neck with kisses. “And I’ve always wanted to do this in my car.” He admits, leaning back to wink cheekily at the other boy. 

Clay laughs, knowing that the wink had just made him putty in Tony’s hands. He leans in again for a proper kiss, pushing at Tony’s leather jacket as he does so whilst Tony reaches to tug off the hoodie Clay is wearing. 

“A picture is worth a thousand words, boys.” Tyler’s words echo from the darkness beside Clay’s window, revealing his smirk as he steps out of the bushes. 

“Really, Tyler?” Clay asks disbelievingly. “After all that shit with Hannah, you’re still doing things like this?” 

Tyler just laughs condescendingly. “After what you did to me? Most definitely.” He tells him, tucking his camera safely into his bag. “This’ll make great front page news for the zine’.” 

Clay’s eyes widen as he looks over to Tony. “Tyler, I don’t want to hurt you but you know I will if you fuck with Clay. Or me.” The boy warns. 

Tyler just laughs. “I’m not from your neighbourhood, idiot. I think the police in this town would be very interested in locking up you and your thug brothers for beating me up, don’t you think?” 

Tony’s hands clench around his steering wheel and goes to respond, before Clay stops him. “Fine. Publish the picture, Tyler. Whatever.”

“Clay-“ Tony starts. 

“- he’s not worth jail, Tony.” Clay says firmly. “Do your worst, Tyler, I don’t care anymore.” 

“Oh, I will, Clay, don’t you worry.” Tyler says gleefully. “See you tomorrow guys!” 

Clay turns to Tony as he watches Tyler walk away with the picture. “Well, shit.” He says. Tony just remains silent. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Tony’s hands are still clenched and he takes a deep breath. “Why didn’t you let me sort it, Clay? He’s gonna show everybody in school that picture!” 

Clay looks at him with a confused expression. “Sorry… do you want to go to jail or something?”

“I wouldn’t go to jail, Clay! And even if I did… what? You think I wouldn’t do that for you?” Tony asks him seriously. 

“Tony, are you serious right now!? You think I care about hiding this so much that I’d let you get sent down!?” Clay exclaims, not being able to believe what Tony is trying to say. 

“Well you’ve kept it hidden this long!” Tony points out, angrily. 

“And clearly not for much longer!” Clay shouts back. 

“Well let’s just end it here, then! Then it’s old news, right!?” Tony cries back, breathing heavily to stop tears threatening to fall. 

There’s a beat of silence. “What?” Clay asks quietly. “Are you breaking up with me? Because of Tyler!?” 

“I’m just saying that it might make tomorrow easier.” Tony replies, unable to look Clay in the eyes as he focuses his vision on the parking lot in front of them. 

“Right.” Clay whispers. “So I’m ready to go public with you and you’re ready to break up with me. Perfect.” He says sarcastically, wiping his face with his sleeve before opening the Mustang’s car door and jumping out. 

“Wait... you're _ready_ to go public!? Clay, where are you going?” Tony asks, ready to get out of the car too. 

“I’m walking home, Tony. Don’t follow me. I’ll see you around, okay?” Clay tells him bluntly, leaving Tony no choice but to watch the love of his life walk away, as he punches his steering wheel in frustration. 

**_1 – Liberty High_ **

Walking into school the next morning was like walking into a lions’ den when he was an antelope. Clay knew from the moment he stepped onto school property that Tyler had leaked the photo, apparently to Ryan himself who helpfully printed it on the front page of ‘Lost and Found’. Well, he had warned Clay that secrets didn’t keep forever. Taking a deep breath Clay pushes past the giggling teenagers that surrounded him, keeping his head down as he made his way to his locker and sighing when he had to rip off multiple print-outs of the picture from the door. It was bad enough trying to get over Tony without having pictures of them plastered in his face. 

“Clay!” The unmissable voice of Tony Padilla echoed through the hallway to Clay’s ears, as he shoved the books he needed for first into his bag. “Clay, can we talk?” 

Aware that the entire corridor was looking over and whispering about the pair of them, Clay realised that it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. “We don’t need to talk, Tony. You made your feelings pretty clear.” He tells him coldly, as he begins to walk away, his heart aching like it did when he lost Hannah. 

“Except I didn’t.” Tony calls after him. “I didn’t know you wanted to go public, Clay!” 

Clay turns around, laughing sarcastically. “Well it’s not like it matters now! Just leave it. Please.” He begs, just wanting to get on with his miserably existence and pretend this high school never happened to him. As if on cue, the bell rings and Clay turns from Tony again to walk to first, ignoring the stinging behind his eyes and willing himself to just get on with the day. 

“Clay!” He hears Tony call again, a little more desperately this time. Clay just continues to walk, pretending he doesn’t want to turn around because hoping will lead to more heartbreak. “Clay!?” Tony tries again, and Clay spins around. 

“What!? Tony, what can you possibly have to say- mmf!” Clay’s shout is cut off by Tony’s mouth on his, capturing his lips in a desperate, needy kiss. Clay is distantly aware of people wolf-whistling in the corridor, the sound of camera’s taking photo’s no doubt to be shared to Snapchat. Tony breaks the kiss and looks into Clay’s eyes, begging him to realise that he didn’t want it to be over. “I’m confused.” Clay says finally, a slight frown on his face.

Tony let’s out a slight chuckle. “I’m sorry I made you think I didn’t want you. It’s never been like that. Ever. Forgive me?” 

Clay’s eyes light up slightly. “So… you do wanna be my boyfriend?” 

“Always.” Tony responds instantly. 

Clay smiles, still aware of all of the eyes on him. “Then let’s give them something to really talk about.” He grins, before fisting his hands in Tony’s leather jacket and pulling him into a passionate kiss. When they break for air the pair smile at each other happily. 

“Put that on your front page, Ryan!” Tony yells into the crowd, causing Clay and a lot of the people gathered around them to laugh. 

And if Liberty High thought Clay and Tony coming out as a couple would stop them being caught in compromising positions throughout the school, then they had another think coming.


End file.
